princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RoyallyBella
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Snow White page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 09:36, February 12, 2013 Howdy Brittney :)! I didn't know you watch Disney Princesses too... So, who's your fave princess? i'm fine.HI!I SARAH here (talk) 07:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay... I was kicked out of the chat and can't enter again @@! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know! Okay, see ya :x! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 03:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Visit my lates blog.. L U V 09:30, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay ;)! Btw, what happened to your sig in here :P? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:32, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Just copy and paste the codes sometimes :P! I'm lazy too :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I lost the connection :(! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ^^! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:34, March 23, 2013 (UTC) So what had you found from the translate tool :D? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:41, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ^^! 90% Vietnamese people use short form of words (verbs + nouns) when they chat :D! It's easy to explain why you don't understand ;)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep! Actually if you want, I mostly can translate the whole conversation for you :P! =]]! That brings me laughter, too =]]!!! That admin is so funny =]]! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) =]]! It's true, I agreee =]]! Still can't stop laughing =]]! Btw, do you read his newest blog on Winx Wiki? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 01:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay ;)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) It's true. So serious, people who don't understand will think I use my friends to earn higher rank on the wiki @@! Yes, you're right. I see that :D! 6 in 1 =]]!!! You make me laugh Brittney :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I have to admit he's right. Well, I possibly will be inactive during May and June since that's time for revision for entrance exams... Yes, I do worried. I wonder if people will yell at me because I'm inactive or not... I just curious, why he so cares about me??? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's one of the reasons why I refuse saying anything about that... I just don't want to catch up with troubles... You know, about Fatimah, I think she's just simply copy that b word from the writer above without understanding what does that word mean... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) YAYYYYYYYY!!! Finally Ally did that!!! OMG~ I admire her so much!!! I wish I have enough courage to do so :(! I still hope people are wrong about Austin & Ally will break up in later ep... I really don't want to see that happen :(! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Are you still there, Brit? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the chat.My laptop stucked.So Sorry!!! L U V 12:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I am. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 08:04, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 08:07, April 27, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Cold. It rained about 3:00. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 11:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Please tell her that there is no need for her to ignore me. I already left the "copycat" wiki of Stella Sirenix. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 10:01, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat :D?? ♥♥♥Fawn♥♥♥ [http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥'''Animals are my life!♥♥'] 04:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay ^^! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 08:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat :D?? ♥♥♥Fawn♥♥♥ [http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥'Animals are my life!'♥♥'] 11:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brit :D! Can you tell Rose if this will be perfect for the wiki's background? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. And can you please ask Rose if there I could be unblocked @ Winx Wiki? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brittney :)! I want to call you Brittney again. Anyways, how are you? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:26, June 12, 2013 (UTC) It looks cool! Thanks for sharing. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 09:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm doing some personal things so I really can't join the chat. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 09:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry then... But in this case I basically can't join the chat... Oh, is that about Ross' new movie? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Wow! That sounds really cool! Can't wait to hear that next time :)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Awesome ^^! "Raura"? It's like when you type "Laura" in Japanese ^^! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:11, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes. The Japanese do not have letter "L" on their alphabets, but they use letter "R" in replace :)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:14, July 7, 2013 (UTC) That sounds cool... By far, I see many Asian coutries which do not use Latin alphabet often replace some characters by another ones :)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:18, July 7, 2013 (UTC) He did his entrance exam for group A well, and in fact, he should be here this night to take part in the entrance exam here for group D... Except his leg, he's alright... IDK if I can take part in that exam or not... I still feel exhausted... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much ^^! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much :x!!! You're so awesome :squee:!!! I see it :)! They're great ^^! Well, about the welcome template, I think we'll discuss and modify it later! Thanks so much for the recent work :x!!! Btw, I think I failed my exam :((((((((((!!!! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) That's a really good thing to hear :)! Thanks so much ^^! I'm not too worried about it anymore since it's over, and I still have later summers/years to join the entrance exams... And now I find out another reason that I really don't want to join that university anymore... I'm quite confused now. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Wish I could have told you... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Will be there in couple minutes :)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I'm sorry about that. But I believe you guys still have later chances to chat ^^! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Are you still online :D? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 08:15, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I am. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Um, okay... Sarah had already left... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:31, July 10, 2013 (UTC) can I also move the content from DF to DP?User:SARAH hyder - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 08:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I just think there'd be a dash to separate the "Disney Princess Wiki" with smaller content... Well, I guess the color is okay, but isn't it going to be both DP and DF wiki :P? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 09:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Me neither =]]! Alright then :P! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 09:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Brit, can I post the templates of DF to here? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 05:00, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think not all of the articles from DF have been added here yet. I'll add them. BTW, could you please lock Template:Infobox/Water, Template:Infobox/Animal, Template:Infobox/Fast Flying. Anyways, I just want to tell you that the welcome template you made is pretty nice.✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:23, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Should we make a category that separates DP and DF? Ex. Disney Princess. And are we going to add the same categories from DF? Ex. Tinker Bell. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey! How R u?^^User:SARAH hyder - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 08:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) She is a bit stubborn so I dunno Well, I suppose so!User:SARAH hyder: - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 09:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Done editing in the Administrator Election Page. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Brit, we should make a reply on the voting. Example, you voted after the message I'll add two "--" and then write my messsage. Don't you think? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 23:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't you guys start making new badges? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 23:26, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 23:29, July 13, 2013 (UTC) k. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 00:41, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ^^! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 00:49, July 14, 2013 (UTC) It seems that the auto-welcoming system works well :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:09, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Britteny :D The merging is going so well ![[User:SARAH hyder|:D [[User:Stellamusa101|'Stellamusa101''']] - Vidia and Rapunzel fan ♥ 07:32, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I don't really like making stories, so I'll just check the wiki out :) Can you give me the link?✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there! Leave a message to me anytime :D ! ✿✿✿ 02:41, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's okay, I'm sure that wiki will bloom :) And, wow. The link is so long :D!✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there! Leave a message to me anytime :D ! ✿✿✿ 02:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and for talkboxes, are they public in all wikis or only for Winx wiki?✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there! Leave a message to me anytime :D ! ✿✿✿ 02:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks!✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there! Leave a message to me anytime :D ! ✿✿✿ 08:36, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brit. And sorry, I'm quite busy now. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 03:28, August 14, 2013 (UTC) It has a very great opening :)! Well done for the 1st chapter :)! I can't wait to see the further progress of it. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 03:36, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm searching for some scores and translating the documents for my mom & my friends... Guess when I'm finish doing these, I'll be inactive for a long time... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 03:40, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I just find it's necessary to do so... I'm not in a good mood recently and it's unwise for me to keep doing things in this condition. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 03:44, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, I asked for my cousin's help when I'm inactive... She'll use my account... or her account... IDK/I'm not sure. That depends on her... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 03:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Guess you're having opportunity :)! Well, I'm waiting for enrolling paper... Perhaps the university will transfer it to my old senior high tomorrow... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 03:55, August 14, 2013 (UTC) @@. What happened with your ears? Well... I'm not quite sure about that, but I think I'm quite bored with these days... I have nothing to do... and it could increase my weight @@! But I'll surely hate tomorrow if I see any of my old classmates there! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:01, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh. IC. Wow, it's quite modern if compare to freezers here... IDK, but I hate my old classmates. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:09, August 14, 2013 (UTC) My classmates and I never unite. We pretend like we like each others. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) My classmates say at others' backs. But most of them blame me for everything belong to me! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:18, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's obviously. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:20, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Not yet. I'm quite busy recently :)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:24, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't even have time for checking any news :)! Quite sad for that... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:27, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Well... Perhaps there'll be tons of people soon :)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:31, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I think so. People really love being there... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:34, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :)! Was Fatimah there to help you :)? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:40, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back. How was your lunch? News? What news? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:52, August 14, 2013 (UTC)